


What News to Come Home To...!

by Sandylee007



Series: One, Two, Three [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Real World, Dancer Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Nervous Magnus Bane, Omega Magnus Bane, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: REAL WORLD AUALPHA/OMEGA DYNAMICS (alpha Alec, omega Magnus)MPREGAlec Lightwood-Bane comes home to discover that his husband Magnus is extremely nervous. What Magnus reveals turns their lives upside down. In the best way.A PART OF MY COLLECTION OF FLUFFY A/B/O PREGNANCY ONESHOTS NAMED ‘One, Two, Three’. Because tough times call for soft stories.The collection’s stories may not always be in chronological order but they’re connected. Requests are more than welcome.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: One, Two, Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673119
Comments: 39
Kudos: 248
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	What News to Come Home To...!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have to tell you how scary and insane the world is right now. So... This idea was born. What we need right now is fluff. And even better, a full collection of it! (grins)
> 
> Meet alpha lawyer Alec and omega dancer Magnus, about to start their exciting journey towards parenthood!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I own nothing but an overactive imagination. If I did I would’ve done everything in my power to keep ‘Shadowhunters’ on air. (sniffles)
> 
> WARNINGS: Well... Nothing outside the tags. Perhaps some little dirty language?
> 
> Alright then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Magnus was nervous. Alec knew that as soon as he walked through the door of their penthouse loft and it had nothing to do with him being a seasoned lawyer. Three years of marriage and two and a half years of being bonded mates had taught him a thing or two about his omega. Magnus was the most amazing and beautiful mystery he’d ever cracked.

The tell-tale signs? The clearest was that he hadn’t been greeted yet with a warm, purr-like ‘hello’ and a toe-curling kiss. While Magnus was often careless with items, tossing them over his shoulder and abandoning them, there was now an exceptional amount of CDs on the floor. Clearly the dancer hadn’t found the kind of music he was in the mood for because the apartment was unnervingly quiet. Which made the muttering coming from the kitchen seem unnaturally loud. The last sign was the stench of scorched food. Alec was the one of them who should’ve never been allowed to kitchen.

And then, of course, there was the sudden retching, which sent the alpha running.

By the time he reached the kitchen Magnus was already rinsing his mouth with a scowl on his face. “I’m sorry about the... less than perfect ‘welcome home’. I planned to surprise you with a beautiful dinner but... Well.” The omega gestured temperamentally towards what might’ve once been a pair of juicy steaks. “I got distracted and then the smell of overcooked meat made my stomach turn.”

Alec frowned. “You’re still nauseous?” That’d continued on and off for the past two weeks. That he knew of. When Magnus wanted to ‘not worry and burden him’, the dancer was more efficient at keeping his secrets than a clam.

Magnus tensed up visibly and avoided his gaze. “That’s, ah... kind of why I was distracted. I’ve been trying to figure out a way to share something with you.” The smaller man rubbed the back of his own neck. “You see... I finally decided to take your advice and see a doctor after I threw up on poor Dorothea’s shoes while we practiced. I... also told him about the dizzy spells.”

Alec’s heart began to thump so loudly that it was ridiculous. Was something wrong? What if Magnus was seriously ill? What if...? “What did the doctor say?” The alpha’s voice was suddenly very small.

By then Magnus was so nervous that the man had gone pale. Those stunning eyes continued to avoid his. “He comforted me that if he’s right, I’ll likely feel better in a few weeks and took a blood sample. But... You know how impatient I am, so I... peed on a stick right after coming home. Or five sticks.”

Alec’s brain had severe difficulties with comprehending what he was being told. Until all thoughts screeched to a halt. Was his mate saying...? Could this be...? His hopeful gaze strayed on his husband’s stomach, which was still very flat aside those delicious abs. “Are you... saying...? Are you...?”

Magnus nodded slowly and finally looked at him properly, eyes cautiously hopeful. “We’re going to have a baby. I mean, according to five home tests. The blood test result isn’t ready yet.” The omega swallowed loudly. “We... haven’t exactly talked about this.” They’d danced around the topic a couple of times before letting it go, their not exactly perfect childhoods discouraging them. “And this isn’t the most ideal time. I mean, you just transferred from your father’s company and I’ll be on a stage for weeks.” For a while they blamed Magnus’ symptoms, including his heat being late, on stress. “So, I get it if you’re not exactly over the moon. But... I’d really want to have this child and...”

Unable to hold himself back for another second, Alec kissed Magnus with all his love and passion. Sheer joy threatened to push him out of his mind and when they parted they both giggled and panted. No wonder his omega’s scent had been even more appealing than usual lately. He should’ve recognized the pregnancy hormones! His hand found its way under Magnus’ shirt and although it was far too early, he could’ve sworn that he felt the spark of life they created.

“Magnus, we... We’re having a baby!” And here Alec had imagined that he couldn’t be happier than on their wedding day. “You’re giving me a baby. How could this be anything but the best news I’ve ever had, whatever the timing may be? I love you, more than anything. Both of you.”

“I love you, too.” Magnus hummed softly and nuzzled his nose against his neck. “I’m sorry I panicked. The pregnancy hormones make a mess of my head.”

Alec smiled, far too overjoyed to feel hurt. His hand rubbed eager circles on his beloved’s stomach. “I can’t wait to meet this little one.” That was when a question occurred to him. “How far along are you?”

“There’ll be an appointment and a scan to tell for sure but... The doctor suspected that maybe eight or nine weeks along.” Magnus placed a gentle hand on top of his. “Still a few months to go.”

Alec gave his husband’s impatient frown a peck. “This, if anything, is worth the wait.” He blinked several times, expecting to wake up. “I still can’t believe that this is real.”

Magnus pointed towards the trashcan he used as a bucket with a scowl. “And then there are the five sticks in the bathroom but they’re covered in my urine so I’d rather not have either of us touching them.” The dancer looked at him with open adoration. “You really are happy about this, aren’t you?”

Magnus’ thrill and contentment melted Alec’s irritation. He nodded firmly. “Magnus Lightwood-Bane... You’ve made me the happiest man in this whole world.” They embraced each other lovingly, neither wanting to let go. Until he shuddered. “But now I have to clean up this kitchen because the smell’s making me queasy and I can only imagine what it does to you. And you really need to eat, especially since it looks like you just threw up all you’ve eaten today, so order pizza.”

“Chinese”, Magnus argued. He sounded very firm about it. “I’m not feeding our child pizza.”

Alec rolled his eyes but the blissed out smile on his face gave away his true thoughts.

Alec had barely gotten started with his work when all of a sudden his arms were full of his omega. Who gave him a languid kiss. “I forgot to do that before leaving the room”, Magnus explained.

And here Alec had imagined that he couldn’t love his husband more...

It took another half an hour before they parted reluctantly. While scraping a frying pan clean Alec started to whistle a happy melody. Until he met Magnus he imagined that he was destined to always be alone. A life with the two of them... It was pretty damned perfect. And now... Now he couldn’t wait to meet the third member of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaw! Congratulations, Malec! How adorable are they in their joy? (BEAMS)
> 
> Soooo... Would you like to read more stories like this? If you do, any requests? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten even the darkest days.
> 
> In any case, thank you so much for reading! And who knows. Maybe I’ll see you again later.
> 
> Take care – of yourselves and each other – and stay safe!


End file.
